They're Cousins?
by Not So 133t
Summary: When Ben Gates's 13-year-old cousin comes to stay at his house for the summer, things get a little hectic when another treasure hunt occurs and...new arrivals are brought in.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah, my first National Treasure fic. I **DO NOT** OWN National Treasure, Disney does. Enjoy ze fanfic!

"Beeeeen. We've been waiting for her for two hours. How much longer are we going to wait?"

"Not long. Her bus is gonna be here any minute."

Riley Poole slumped in his seat. He seemed the only one unoccupied in the van, as his buddy Ben Gates was reading _Time _magazine, and Mrs. Abigail Gates was sleeping. Suddenly, a bus pulled up.

"Look... a _bus." _Riley said.

"Is it _the_ bus?" Ben asked.

"It better be."

"Hold on a sec."

Ben walked out of the van, holding a piece of paper that read: 'Abigail Adams Gates'. "This isn't an airport, Ben," Riley called. Apparently Ben wasn't listening. Soon after, emerging from the bus was a kid with brown hair and glasses. When she saw her name on the sign, she looked apalled, but went over to Ben anyway. This was who was staying at Ben's for summer vacation.

"Hi, I'm Ben, your cousin." Ben reached out his hand to shake.

"Um, I'm Abby." The girl shook his hand.

"Let me load your stuff in the car,"

Riley went over to Mrs. Gates, and shook her. "Wake up. She's here." Abigail rollled over. "Okay." She said drowsily. Somehow, all Abigail did was sleep, eat, and work these days. _I wonder what's wrong with her, _thought Riley. "Abby, you can sit next to...Riley." Ben said rather uncomfortably, pointing to Riley in the back. "Hi, I'm Riley. Funny, I thought you would be older." Riley said, shaking out his hand. Abby shook it. "I'm Abby. Is this Abigail?" she said, pointing to the now-sleeping Mrs. Gates. "Yes."

It was a pretty quiet van ride, with nobody wiling to start a conversation. Finally, Ben spoke up.

"You're from New Jersey, right?"

"Yeah." Abigail replied.

"How old are you again?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh, okay. What are your favorite subjects?"

"History, pretty much. And maybe chemistry."

"History? Carrying on the Gates family tradition, eh? Chemistry, too?"

"Yeah. I like mixing chemicals to see what they do."(A/N: It rhymes!)

When Abby, Ben, Riley, And Mrs. Gates got to the house, Abby looked on in disbelief.

"Woooooah! _This_ is your _house_?" Abby exclaimed.

Ben chuckled. "Yup, this is our house."

"Cool."


	2. Red Bull and a Monster

A/N: Hooray! 7th Grade is finally over! Except it was of the best years...(sniffles) Anyway, to celebrate, I'm updating ALL of my stories! I **Do Not** own National Treasure, Cloverfield, or Juno. (sniffles some more)

"You know, lil' Abby, you have the same name as Mrs. Gates over there. Soooo, so we don't get confused, why don't I call you Adams?"

"All right!"

Ben overheard Riley and Abby's conversation in the living room and decided to take part in it, just for the heck of it. He pulled out a pencil, and rested it on Abby's shoulder.

"I dub thee Adams,"

Abby smiled at her cousin Ben. She knelt down, like how knights did in the Middle Ages(A/N: Yay for foreshadowing!). Ben grinned back. Suddenly, there was a thud in the kitchen. Be, Riley, and the newly-dubbed Adams ran into the kitchen in panic, fear spreading their faces. Abigail turned around with ice cream in her hands. "What?" she said. False Alarm. Ben shook his head. Riley just coughed and walked away. Adams just shrugged and walked up to Ben. "Abigail spends all her time eating these days, and I know why," Ben whispered. "I plan to break the news to Riley...Abigail's pregnant." He shuffled his feet. Ben winced for some reaction of some sort, but there was nothing..at least for a few minutes of staring. "WHAT?!" Adams yelled. The first outburst of many. "Shh!" Ben hissed. He couldn't help but cup his hand over the kid's mouth. He didn't want Riley to hear; he planned to tell Riley privately. But then, Adams was struggling to break free and threatening to yell it out. "...must...hmmph...tell...MMPH!...RILEY!" _Oh Boy, _Ben thought. _And I thought she was some sweet, quiet little girl. _

"Ben, what is it?" Abigail asked worriedly. "Why are you restraining your little cousin?!" She put a hand over her mouth. _I'd bet she's regrtting getting pregnant now, _thought Adams, smirking under Ben's hand.

"Nothing! You know how kids are! Rambunctious little things, you know? I think that Monster energy drink took an effect!" Ben strained to keep ahold of his cousin. "Smile," he growled through gritted teeth. The both grinned. A little cheesy, but it made Abigail leave the room. "Look, I need to tell Riley privately. Or else he'll have a total freakout in public. A bit like yours." Ben scowled, while Adams just smirked.

"I never drank Monster in the car, though. That was a Red Bull."

"Whatever!"

_Later that day..._

"ABIGAIL IS WHAT?!"

Riley screamed. "Hmm, where did I see this before?" Ben groaned. Adams snickered. Riley had a very similar reaction to Adams earlier, but she seemed to forget all about that moment. She smiled. "I'm going to go watch Cloverfield. Who wants to join me?" Riley ran over to her side. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! I wanna see it, too!" Riley was hopping up and down like a preschooler trying to get on the slide. It was obvious he wanted to see it. Adams winked at Ben. _Thank you little cousin, _he thought. Immediately, he ran over to the kitchen to talk to Abigail.

"Well, I told Adams and Riley,"

"Who's Adams?" Abby asked.

"My little cousin. Anyway, they freaked out when I told them."

"Is that why you were holding 'Adams' captive?"

"Uh-huh."

There was a long pause, and then, Abby suddenly grinned. The two laughed it out, reliving that moment where Abigail was about to call the police. Then, there was a shriek coming from the living room. Riley was cowering behind a pillow while Adams was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, also attemping to keep a straight face.

"Relax! Riley, it's just a movie! It's just a movie! I swear!"

Then, he removed the pillow from his face. His glasses were askew, and his lip was trembling.

"Jesus Christ, Riley. Read the back of the DVD case before you watch these things!"

"B-but I wanted to keep it a surprise!" Riley said, sniffling.

Ben and Abigail plopped down next to Riley, giggling, eager to see what else he would do during this movie. A little bit later, he cheered up when everyone laughed when Hud said something about 'flaming hoboes'("If a flaming hobo ran up to us in Cibola, I would wonder how he ever got in there instead.") At exactly one hour into the movie, the doorbell went off and everyone screamed(even Ben).

"THE PARASITES! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Adams exclaimed. Riley threw himself behind the sofa. Abigail was trembling.

"Ben, you go get it, you're the bravest out of all of us. You're the sacrifice! Go now!" Riley cried.

"Gee, thanks." Ben said sarcastically, opening the door. Riley whimpered and hid behind a pillow.

"Relax, it's us," Patrick and Emily Gates walked through the front door. They all sighed in relief. Emily looked in disgust at the paused picture of the Cloverfield monster. Patrick chuckled.  
"What, we can't say 'hi' to our niece?" he said, holding his arms out. "Uncle!" Adams hugged him. "Call me Adams from now on, okay? So you don't confuse me with Abigail." But Patrick wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring at the Cloverfield monster on the 72 inch flatscreen TV.

"Oh, that's Cloverfield, Uncle and Auntie! Wanna watch?"Adams said, acting sweet.

"...Er...Sure."

For the next hour or so, Ben, Abby, Riley, Adams, Patrick, and Emily watched Cloverfield and screamed at the scary parts. "Awww, they're in love!" Abigail sighed(commenting on Rob and Beth), Ben putting his arm around her. "You should see the ending," Adams sighed. Soon enough, a bomb went off right next to the couple. "That's IT?! No answers, no nothing?!" Ben, Riley, and Emily said in unison.

"Well, that's the whole point, you see. Besides, there's a sequel."

"No!" Riley suddenly yelled. "Horrible, scary. just the scariest thing I've seen in my whole life."

"If you want scary, just picture my Art teacher naked. _That's _scary!" Adams said through a mouthful of popcorn and Red Bull. The others laughed. "Red Bull, anyone?" she said, holding up another can. Riley still had his eyes wide open. "Horrible...unpleasant...never again..." He was muttering. "He was here for the entire movie, that's why." Adams said, taking a swig of some more Red Bull. Ben and Abigail just nodded their heads sympathetically.

"C-can we watch another movie?" Riley stuttered.

"Sure. I brought Juno."


	3. The Prez Visits

A/N: Ah, summer vacation. A time of an overload of updates. So, here's the new chapter! I _DO NOT_ own National Treasure or the Potter Puppet Pals.

--

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother!"

"GET-OFF-OF-ME!"

Ben Gates was unintentionally giving his thirteen-year-old cousin a piggyback, growling and yelling, but he couldn't help grinning. Adams, whom Ben was piggyback-ing, was throughly enjoying herself as well. Abigail Gates, Ben's pregnant wife, and Riley Poole, his best friend, were just looking on, smirking, as Ben was towing a kid half his age around like a pack mule. Adams just laughed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Riley said. Ben gently let Adams down, leaving her pouting. There, at the entrance was Sadusky, with Riley having a look on his face that screamed, _What the &#&! _"Oh, er, Sadusky, this is, er, my cousin, Abigail, we call her Adams, who is staying here for the summer," Ben said nervously, pointing to Adams. She just grinned, waved, drank some Red Bull, and ate more of her ramen.

"Uh, yes. I brought a special guest here with me that would like to have a word with you, Gates." Sadusky gestured towards the door. And, lo and behold, in came the President of the United States. Ben swore he saw Riley's eye twitch. Adams, however, coughed on her Red Bull and ramen rather noticeably. Then, the president took Ben aside, mumbling something about some 'Page 47'. Ben only nodded with his eyes closed as the President put a hand on his shoulder and walked out. "Right," Sadusky nodded. "Nice meeting you, anyway, Adams." He walked out the door.

Frowning, Abigail asked, concerned, "What was that?"

"Yeah, what was that all about?!" Adams said.

Ben had a faraway look in his eyes. "Treasure..." He said simply.

_LATER THAT DAY..._

"So...Page 47, in the Book, had something to do with a treasure having to do with King Arthur and the Holy Grail?"

"Yes."

Frankly, Riley looked very confused, whereas Adams and Abigail just shrugged.

"Are you going on another treasure hunt? Can I come?" Adams asked.

"No." said Ben firmly.

"It's too dangerous." Abigail agreed.

Adams just shrugged. "Would you leave me here alone and risk me being abducted by some strange dude?"

Ben sighed and glared at his cousin. She had a good point, after all. Besides, what would she do for food and stuff like that?

"Alright...You can come."


End file.
